Green Goblin (Phil Urich, Watcher Datafile)
GREEN GOBLIN Philip “Phil” Benjamin Urich secret Born to Arnold and Mindy Urich, Phil started working with his uncle Ben Urich as a journalist at the Daily Bugle. On a journalism assignment, the two discovered one of the late Harry Osborn's secret lairs. Phil discovered that Harry, before his death, had been working on new goblin gear, notably a new goblin suit and glider. When a group of thugs who were looking to extort the new goblin gear, Phil was knocked into a chemical bath of an untested version of the Goblin Formula. Donning a new goblin mask, which delivered a 'zap' giving Goblin-level strength without the psychotic side-effects, he scared off the hoods. Later on, he decided that the costume and equipment could be put to good use, and set out to be a superhero instead of a villain like the previous Goblins. Many were unsure of his purpose and motives as they were also curious about this new Goblin on the scene. Phil would start parading around as the Green Goblin and getting into fights with super-villains including Hobgoblin (Macendale), Rhino, Joystick, and Angel Face. Some believed Phil to be as maniacal as the rest of the Goblins, but he claims he was only doing it for kicks. When a corrupt judge sent the assassin Purge to kill his uncle Ben, Phil decided he needed to take on his new persona with responsibility. Teaming up with Daredevil, they were able to stop Purge, giving the new hero a lot of attention and developing a small but devoted following. After Phil saved Liz Allan and her son, Normie, from Angelface she gave Phil her "blessing" to use the Green Goblin identity. Phil's costume would later become damaged during the Onslaught saga after Phil crashed his glider into a Sentinel attacking the Daily Bugle in order to destroy the robot. Repairing it was beyond his scope, and after getting beaten without his powers, he finally decided to give up being the Green Goblin. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Goblin Legacy, Hero or Villain ?, Journalist Intern Turned Super Power Sets GOBLIN FORMULA ACCIDENT Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Sonic Blast D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Lunatic Laugh. When inflicting mental stress or disorienting complications on a target, step back Sonic Blast to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Maniacal Rage. Double any Goblin Formula Accident power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Haunted In His Dreams. Both 1’s and 2’s count as opportunities. Remove only 1’s from your dice pool. Limit: Creeping Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from situations that overstrain Urich. STOLEN GOBLIN ARSENAL Cybernetic Senses D6, Electrical Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Goblin Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Goblin Glider stunt. SFX: Improved Mask. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or toxins, impaired vision, or sonic-based attacks. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Razor-Rangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Stolen Goblin Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover. Specialties Combat Rookie D6, Crime Rookie D6, Media Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Daily Bugle